tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Zakuro Fujiwara
Zakuro Fujiwara (藤原ざくろ, Fujiwara Zakuro) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the fifth of the Mew Mews to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with a Grey Wolf. Profile Tokyo Mew Mew *'Birth Date:' September 6th *'School:' Unknown. *'School Grade:' Tenth (First year high school student, by Japanese school standards). *'Chinese Zodiac:' Virgo. *'Blood Type:' AB *'Affiliations:' The Mew Project, The Mew Mews, Café Mew Mew, and a modelling company. Mew Mew Power *'Name:' Renée Roberts. *'Age:' 17. *'Birth Date:' December 3rd * Zodiac: Sagittarius Story Zakuro's childhood Zakuro went to a really good school and was fully educated (she speaks English, Spanish, French, German,Chinese and Japanese in Tokyo Mew Mew). In Mew Mew Power, Renee can speak French, Spanish, Japanese (the anime and manga is from Tokyo, Japan), and Portuguese. Much of her past isn't mentioned in the manga, but is shown more in the anime, and it was mentioned in one episode, that she used to live in America, as she left 'home' two years before the series actually started. In Tokyo Mew Mew, someone close to Zakuro died shown in a flashback. She had to do everything for herself when her parents were busy. This could also hint the reason she has an anti-social type of personality. ''Tokyo Mew Mew'' Zakuro Fujiwara is the fifth Mew Mew to be introduced. She is the most solitary of the group and declines their invitation to join when they first meet her. Thanks to Kisshu's mischievous interventions, though, Mew Ichigo saves Zakuro and calls her a friend. After that, even though she "doesn't like friends", Zakuro joins the group. As with the others, she first appears at the endangered animal exhibit without being named. Zakuro is definitely the older sister of the group, offering advice when required and often appearing to save the younger girls just in the nick of time. She forces Mint to realize that she has something to protect at one point. However, Zakuro is not perfect. At one point, when it was rumored that she was leaving Japan, Zakuro grew angry with the others for believing the rumor and acted as if she were leaving. She and Mew Mint ended up getting into a fight over it, but it came to a halt when Mew Ichigo scolded Mew Zakuro for taking the ruse too far. In her normal life, Zakuro is a famous model and actress. She can speak many languages and is idolized by many young girls, including Mint. Zakuro was left alone a lot as a child, and she lost someone very close to her at a young age. She visits the church at times when she is confused or anxious. Cafe Mew Mew At the cafe, her mannerisms start out cold, but she slowly warms up to the job. Personality Zakuro tends to be a loner and initially refuses to join the other Mew Mews, but changes her mind after they come to her aid. She is presented as a mature character. She likes the Internet. Her favourite food is watermelon and her favourite drink is milk. However, she dislikes the Japanese food natto, which is fermented soybeans. Appearance Zakuro is a professional model and, as her biggest fan Mint effuses, Zakuro has "long, glossy, raven hair" with "dark, intelligent, yet sensitive eyes" and "long, strong and thin legs". Her Mew Mark is two wolves around her navel. To Mint she is an idol. Ichigo finds her as a big sister figure and thinks that she stands out at parties and acts calm and cool in dire situations. To Pudding, she's just normal and doesn't stand out in the crowd. Powers In her Mew Form, Zakuro wears the color purple, gets Gray Wolf ears and tail. Her weapon is a whip, which is shaped like a cross in the original. In the dub, the cross is removed. Her weapon in the original manga was unnamed but was called ZaCross Whip in episode 26 of the anime. Her attack is called Ribbon ZaCross Pure(mistranslated as Ribbon Zakuro Spear in fansubs and Ribbon Zakuro/Zakuro's Pure in the manga). Her weapon the the 4Kids dub is the Purple Dagger and her attack is unnamed. thumb|300px|left|Mew Zakuro's Metamorphosis Trivia * In Mew Mew Power, the name Renée Roberts may have come from the names of the two actresses Renée Zellweger (first name) and Julia Roberts (last name). * In the Mew Mew Power Zakuro's weapon was censored due to religious references. Also, in some episodes,the necklace she wears was censored since it is a shape of a cross. * It's remains unknown if she ever have any love interests at all, although in the one episode when the guys are seen having a crush on her, seeing her in her bikini. However, despite her being a actress, she somewhat shows no interest on guys as she never speak of her having any dates whatsoever. * Due to her personality and childhood, Zakuro may be considered to be a tragic character. *Despite her cold personality, so to speak, she shows signs of emotions as she maintains her good side as well as her humanity as a whole. *She is one of the few characters within the series with a very much darker personality. (The others being are Pie and Deep Blue) *Zakuro's background is more developed in the anime adaptation and she is said to be estranged from her family since leaving home two years earlier. *Renée Roberts was the name of a, now deceased, British actress. So that she wouldn't be mistaken from her, it was most likely this reason the the French dub changed her name to Estelle. Quotes *"That's right, swim well and those boys will have nothing to say." *"It's not easy for someone who swims to know how a non swimmer feels." *"We'll deal with these creatures here." *"Since you have so much confidence in me, I shall do my best." *"What the matter? Why are you standing there?" *"I see. Sorry to hear that. But... how about I tell you something that will make you feel better?" *"Well, now let's have dinner so we can go home." *"Personally, I don't believe in diets." *"Having proper meals and exercising regularly, one can have a naturally beautiful heathy body, understand?" Name Changes *In the Mew Mew Power English adaptation, her name is changed to Renée Roberts and her voice is supplied by Mollie Weaver. *In the Italian dub she is named Pam. *In the Spanish, Brazilian, Portuguese and Hungarian dubs she retains her English name. *In the Danish, Thai and Hebrew dubs she retains her Japanese name(but in the Thai one her Mew form is renamed Mew Mew Pom). *In the Korean dub she is named Ruby. *In the Mandarin dub she is named Shuu-Liu. *In the French dub she is named Estelle. *In the Cantonese dub she is named Sek-Lau. *In the Albanian dub she is named Drita Voice Actors * Zakuro Fujiwara is voiced by Junko Noda ''' * In the 4Kids English dub she is voiced by '''Mollie Weaver * In the Italian dub she is voiced by Patrizia Scianca. * In the Spanish dub she is voiced by Rocio Bermúdez. * In the Brazilian dub she is voiced by Tatiane Keplermaier. * In the Portuguese dub she is voiced by Maria João Miguel. * In the French dub she is voiced by Nathalie Hugo. * In the Danish dub she is voiced by Ilia Swainson. * In the Korean dub she is voiced by Kim Jihye. * In the Hebrew dub she is voiced by Maya Bar Shalom. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Mew Mews